


Pearls

by nicedragon



Series: Pierced Hinata [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicedragon/pseuds/nicedragon
Summary: Kuzuryuu struggles to reform his behavior while also becoming more aware of his classmates.





	Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Kuzuryuu's character arc.

They were in the hospital changing into yukatas for fireworks at the beach. Hinata was trusted with the task of accompanying Kuzuryuu there. Hinata couldn't have really refused. Honestly, he didn't want Kuzuryuu opening his wound and collapsing. In the end though, Kuzuryuu just felt he as if he was an even bigger burden on everyone. He'd tried to apologize the only way he knew; as a yakuza. But it seemed that wasn't quite right.

Hinata had his shirt half off, unbuttoned.

“What the fuck?”

Kuzuryuu's mouth hung open looking at Hinata's stomach. 

“Oh.” Hinata flushed. It had been a long time since he'd changed with someone before. He hadn't had these particular body piercings yet when he'd had phys ed in school. 

Hinata tried not to be self conscious but one hand went down to cover himself automatically. He had two piercings on each hip. They were considered a little flashy and unorthodox for a young man, but when Hinata had seen the pictures of the women on the parlor's wall with piercings lining their hips he had just wanted them. 

He had two dermal piercings on each side of his hips, inside the sight curve of them. He didn't actually have any other studs to replace the ones he already had in. They were a sort of shiny white, not the standard gray metal. 

“Are those... piercings? On your body?” Kuzuryuu sputtered as if in protest, “You're a fucking high school student!”

“It's not a big deal.” Hinata blurted, almost panicked, as he tried to hurry up and finish changing. He turned and shrugged his shirt off and reached for the yukata set on the bed. He didn't really want to justify himself. He spoke quietly as if to get Kuzuryuu to do the same. “Why are you shocked, aren't you a yakuza?”

“I am, that's why it's different for me. You're a regular student.” Kuzuryuu shot back, shocked. “I've never seen piercings there before.” He tacked on at the end, slowly going back to the task of changing his own clothes without jostling his wound. 

“Er, yeah.” Hinata wasn't sure what he was agreeing with. The panic inside him was urging him to do anything to move on. “Do you need help with that?”

Kuzuryuu was trying to get the yukata across his back to his other arm. He only clicked his tongue and looked down in response. 

Hinata silently helped Kuzuryuu get the yukata the rest of the way on. He tied it shut probably too loose even for Kuzuryuu's injuries. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Are you sure you're well enough to go?” Hinata lifted a hand to Kuzuryuu's forehead. He'd felt pretty hot when Hinata had been helping him.

Kuzuryuu knocked his hand away. “Dumbass! I'm fine!” His lips pulled back in an awkward way and his skin flushed further. He drew himself up, adjusting his yukata. “I have to do my best to get along with everybody, since I've been given this second chance.” 

“Okay, okay.” Hinata tried to settle him down. No matter what Kuzuryuu would still have some of his hotheaded personality it seemed. 

“A-and, uh, I won't tell anybody about, y'know. Your piercings.”

“Oh. Um, okay, thanks.” Hinata hadn't thought about it. He wasn't embarrassed exactly but if he thought about it he could just imagine being teased. More vividly, he could imagine Ibuki shouting something embarrassing.

He also didn't want to do the song and dance with people asking to see. 

Hinata smiled. He could really see Kuzuryuu putting in effort. 

Hinata gently put his hand on Kuzuryuu's back. 

“Let's go.” He said, still smiling. 

It wasn't often lately that he could feel this happy over something sappy and stupid like becoming better friends with someone 

Kuzuryuu tried to keep a stiff upper lip and mostly succeeded. After seeing Hinata smile at him, he had to restrain himself when he felt his lips pull up a little in response. These guys he was stuck with were ridiculous. 

“Yeah, let's go.” Kuzuryuu said.

* * *

It was night time.

Kuzuryuu's sheets felt rough to his sensitive skin. He turned on his side, huffing. Oh, that made his wound ache. Well, it ached in every position. 

Sweat fell from his face onto the pillow. He covered his red face with his hands. This was humiliating. 

He tried drawing his knees closer together, but reality was so rude. 

He was hard. 

He hadn't touched himself since some time before... the last trial. 

And now all he could think of was the changing room with Hinata from before.

Hinata's skin had been so tanned and smooth. His chest was developed with muscles that Kuzuryuu just didn't have. If his body and pretty face hadn't been enough, he'd had those stupid, _stupid_ , piercings lining his hips. His stupid pretty hips and soft looking stomach. In short, it was the worst and Kuzuryuu was hard and couldn't stop thinking about it. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his face into his pillow. He didn't even know if he could jerk off without spasming and opening his wound. What a way to die. 

In the end, Kuzuryuu shifted into light sleep through his discomfort. In the morning he knew he would have to deal with not embarrassing himself in front of Hinata over a few dirty thoughts. They were rude and invasive and he sure as hell wouldn't act over something so... trivial.

* * *

Souda was practically hanging off of Hinata at breakfast and Kuzuryuu had to hold back from yelling at him. He was all excited waving hands and big doe eyes at Hinata. He should show some self restraint. 

“Yeah! So you'll really come? Yeah, yeah, I'll see you there!” Souda was practically cheering, adding even more of a ruckus to the breakfast table. 

Kuzuryuu tried to focus on eating his eggs.

Hinata warily waved a hand at Souda. “Yeah, I'm coming. Calm down...”

Souda spouted off another rambling sentence but Kuzuryuu was distracted by the way Souda grabbed Hinata's shoulders. 

“They're such fucking children.” Kuzuryuu said to himself.

Akane looked over at him uninterested. 

“Whazat? You ok?” She said. 

“Yeah, whatever. I mean, I'm fine.” Kuzuryuu was still trying to break his habit of brushing off his classmates.

Akane laughed a little. “Well, make sure to eat up so you can heal faster.”

“Sure thing.”

* * *

"Fuck, give him some space for once.” Kuzuryuu blurted. 

Souda looked up at him open mouthed. He, Souda, and Hinata were at the diner. Kuzuryuu had just been sitting at the counter when Souda had come in dragging Hinata behind him. They'd said hello, but after that, they'd continued on as if he wasn't even there. That wasn't a problem, but their lack of shame was. Weren't they embarrassed? By all the... touching. Souda _always_ had a hand on Hinata lately. Over his shoulders, at his elbow, or just hovering anxiously over his arms. 

Kuzuryuu felt a level of anxiety just looking at him. He'd finally snapped when he saw Souda go a step further. He'd ran both his hands up and down Hinata's arms while he was talking. It was intimate and it was just too much.

Souda bared his teeth. “Don't butt in!” 

His fingers anchored on Hinata's arms. 

To Kuzuryuu's utter shock, Hinata patted Souda's shoulder. 

Hinata turned to Kuzuryuu. “It's alright.”

Souda's skinny fingers clutched at Hinata's sleeve. “Let's go already, Hinata.”

Kuzuryuu missed what Hinata said, but just like they'd entered, they left again. 

Kuzuryuu hmph'd. He tapped the countertop irritated. For the life of him he couldn't figure out what was wrong with him lately. He just felt so dissatisfied seeing Souda around Hinata. It was probably just all the PDA. It was too much. If it was just touches themselves that would be whatever but it was also with the way Souda fucking looked at Hinata with big eyes all the time. It was annoying. 

Kuzuryuu decided to retire to his cabin for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> I would have made 'Pierced Hinata' a chapter'd fic, but I felt the contrast was too harsh between this and the gundam/hinata one. Both in rating and relevance to each other. I know how it feels to see a bunch of ships and tags listed and not know how relevant they are to each other. I didn't want to mislead or disappoint-!
> 
> \---Mikan was waiting outside the hospital room while they changed. Zero chance she wouldn't hover around Kuzuryuu while he's so injured. She heard every word and _will_ inquire over the kept hygiene of Hinata's piercings.


End file.
